U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,219,751 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,280 disclose glucose isomerases obtained from Thermotoga maritima and Thermotoga neapolitana. However, these patents do not disclose DNA constructs encoding these enzymes.
Vieille et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 1995 61 (5) 1867-1875, describe a gene derived from a strain of Thermotoga neapolitana, encoding a xylose isomerase, which gene consists of 444 amino acid residues, and has a calculated molecular weight of 50,892.